Uzumaki General Store
by The Red Abyss
Summary: Naruto loses interest in being a Shinobi and decides to open a store.


**Chapter: 1**

 **Uzumaki general store-**

 **A/N: So a new topic where Naruto opens a shop in place of being a ninja. A General store is a place where most of the housewives come to shopping for their daily rations so this includes most of Konoha women.**

 **It is not a complete smut but it will have constant erotic themes mixed with smut with the customers as he becomes famous in Konoha.**

 **I am not sure if Kushina would be involved in any kind of erotic pleasure with Naruto but she won't be a good girl either and there would be nothing hidden from Minato.**

 **There will be scenes with most of the women so you can say that it's my first harem. I said harem because Naruto will have sexual relationship with several women but there wouldn't be any love involved. Yes there would be care and friendly love and affection.**

 **As to who will be his love interest...well one girl, whose name I am not going to tell you, will surely be his love interest, oh, it's not Kushina. Kushina will be a universal kind of thing. She will play several rolls for him in this fic. But I know you guys will be able to guess her name. I have written fics with her.**

 **I haven't decided about how many girl would be Naruto's love interest but but not more than two or three in which one woman is fixed, other one or two...I will leave it to you.**

 **As his business will grow he will open branches of his business in different villages and to handle them he will have to keep some peoples. So he will go to other villages and marry women there.**

 **So without further waiting let's start with the chapter. This chapter contains a happy family scene of Naruto, Minato and Kushina. Anything sexual will start from next chapter.**

 **Warning: Grammar Mistakes. I forgot to mention this warning into other fics of mine. So sorry for that.**

Naruto made his way towards his classroom. He held his grade card in his hand with a smile. There were two reasons or his smile. First was that he was made a genin today and second was that that he was going to propose his one and only childhood crush.

He entered in the classroom and what he saw made his eyes wide.

Sakura had her mouth connected to Sasuke's mouth and was moaning and rubbing her body to his.

Naruto blinked as his grade card slipped from his hands and he turned on his feet and walked out of the school.

His mind was blank as he made his way to the house. He wasn't crying but he a look of utter sadness like there was nothing left for living.

He entered in the house and directly went into his room and throwing his backpack on the ground fell on his bed face first and grabbed the pillow tightly to his chest. He didn't cry, he wondered why he wasn't crying. People usually cry when their hearts break. But he did not. He liked her very much. She was the first person who ever talked to him in the playground when he sat alone and watched other kids play or when they used him to hit their balls on his body. It hurt but he was happy that he was involved with them in some way.

She even played with him sometimes. They were little then, before they started to go academy. She was the only kid who played with him.

But their time was cut short by her parents. Though her parents were on good terms with his parents didn't like him.

And then they started to go academy and his attraction to her increased even more so that he was like a slave to her. Doing everything she said or wanted.

But then Sasuke came and she became mad for him. She started to insult him every day and throw obscenities towards him. And as time passed she started to loath him. He didn't know why but he didn't give hope. He kept trying and today he was going to go all out but he never expected her to be in his arm kissing like that.

His heart broke in pieces,

Naruto clutched the pillow tighter. Today he understood that he was naive.

Suddenly he stiffened when someone put a hand on his back and started to caress it, ''And why is my baby seems so sad hun'' Naruto recognised that voice. She was his mother.

She leaned down and put his face on his head, ''What happened honey, wont you tell your mother'' she asked in her melodious voice as she kissed his head.

Naruto didn't say anything. He just turned and burying his face in her breasts hugged her tightly. Kushina hugged her back and started to rub his back and head, ''Okay, if you don't want to tell me then rest. We will talk about it tomorrow morning'' she said as she again kissed his head.

She sighed wondering what happened to him. He was a bright and positive kid. He didn't even show his report card to her. Something might have happened in the academy, she guessed. Was it because he failed the test but that was impossible. He was not a dead last. He was on second place after Sasuke and that too because he usually would laze around.

But whatever she was not going let this matter unattended.

She looked up when she saw Minato standing there, ''What happened'' he asked as he came closer to the bed and sat down.

''Don't know, I asked but he didn't say anything so I just let him rest'' Kushina answered as she made her position comfortable on the bed and lay down beside her son.

''He was alright and happy this morning then what might have happened'' he wondered aloud as he put his hand on Naruto's head and ran his hand through his hairs.

''I think something happened in the academy'' Kushina said making Minato raise his eyebrow.

''In Academy...he had his final test today. Did he bring his report card'' he asked as he leaned back against the headboard of the bed and kept his hand on his son's head.

Kushina sighed, ''I don't know anything. We will have to wait till tomorrow morning'' she said as she looked at Minato. He nodded.

Kushina looked at him again, ''I am sorry but you will have to serve your dinner yourself'' she said making Minato smile, ''It's okay, I am not having dinner tonight'' he said as he lay down beside his son and supported his head by his hand.

''What- why...''Kushina asked surprised.

Minato smiled and leaning down kissed Naruto's head, ''If my son and wife aren't eating then how can I eat'' he said making Kushina go wide eyes. It was unusual of him. Usually he would eat no matter if she had eaten or not but today she wondered if he had eaten outside and lying to her. But she knew he was busy so he was telling the truth and it made her happy.

''How was your day'' she asked as she looked at him.

Minato sighed, ''You know very well'' he said as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and caressed it a bit.

They stayed in silent for a while the Minato looked at Naruto's face which was in Kushina's breasts. He sighed, ''You know, sometimes I feel jealous when you put his head in your breasts. You don't let me do it except we are making l-'' , ''Shut up'' Kushina said a bit loudly but smiled.

Kushina looked at him, ''Seriously, you are jealous because I let Naruto put his head in my breasts'' she said as she jiggled her breasts in sleeping Naruto's face a bit making Minato jealous and hard at the same time.

''Stop it you pervert'' Minato groaned making Kushina chuckle.

Kushina kissed Naruto on the head and then leaned up and kissed Minato on the lips and put her head down on the pillow.

Minato smiled, ''You know if Naruto was awake he would say, stop it you two'' he said as he chuckled and snuggled closer to him.

Kushina giggled, ''You are right but you know I do this because it makes me feel like I am protecting him from all the troubles. It makes me feel closer to him and he is my son. I will do what I want and I don't care if someone gets jealous'' she said but the last sentence was said in a playful manner.

Minato pinched Kushina's cheek, ''Ouch...it hurts you jealous person'' she said rubbing her cheek.

Minato laid down his head on the pillow and wrapped his arm on Naruto's midsection from behind, ''He is my son too and I love him as much as I love you'' he said with a smile as he kissed his head and closed his eyes, ''It's just that I don't have much time to show it to him'' he said in a sad tone.

''It's okay Minato. He understands this. He is a smart kid. He knows how much you love him and he loves you too'' she said as she put her arm over both, Naruto and her husband.

Minato smiled, ''Yeah, I know'' he said as he also draped his arm over Naruto and Kushina and pulled them closer.

And they fell asleep.

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes and tried to sit up but couldn't. He opened his eyes completely and found him sandwiched between his parents. He looked at both of them. They were sleeping soundly and peacefully. They both had a contented smile on their faces.

Naruto smiled as he stared at the ceiling.

He looked left at his mother and kissed her cheek and turned right and kissed his father's cheek. They both had their arm over him. Naruto wrapped his arms around their arms and hugged them.

He sighed as he remembered what happened yesterday.

Suddenly he heard her mother groaning, ''Ungh...hahh...if I could I would never leave this scene'' Kushina said as she opened her eyes and looked at her son.

''Hun...Yeah...me too'' Minato groaned as he opened his eyes.

They both looked at him and kiss his cheeks making him smile, ''I am the luckiest son in the world'' he said with a bright smile.

''We too are luckiest parents to have a son like you'' they both said with smiles.

Suddenly Minato's eyes fell on the clock and his eyes widened, ''Kushina, its eight o'clock'' he said making Kushina lift her upper body on her elbows, ''Okay, let's get up and get ready'' she said and sat up.

Naruto folded his arms on his chest with a huff, ''huh, both of you are spoilsport'' he said as he looked down.

Kushina and Minato looked at each other and smiled. They both sat down on the bed and took his hands in their hands.

''Hnh. You are right but you know I will have to go to the office. After all I am the Hokage'' he said making Naruto sigh.

''And I will have to prepare breakfast and lunch for him and for my cute baby'' she cooed making Naruto sigh again, ''I am not a baby. I am a gennin now'' he said making Kushina raise her eyebrow.

She came in front of him and looked at him up and down making Minato and Naruto confuse.

''Huh, Minato, do you think our son is not a baby anymore. I think he is still my cuty cuty baby'' she said as she made a kissy face.

Minato also came in front of him, ''Hmm...yeah you are right. He is still our little baby'' he said as he too made a kissy face.

Naruto's eye twitched, ''Will you two shut up'' he said annoyed. But they both ignored him.

They both looked at each other and smirked. They looked at Naruto who was making a annoyed face, ''And what do we do with a baby'' Minato said as he started to wiggle his fingers.

''We...Tickle them'' they both said and grabbed Naruto and started to tickled him.

The scene was perfect. Kushina could never wish for anything if their lives continued like that. The support of his husband and the smile of her baby boy, who was laughing hard, was everything to her, to both of the parents.

They looked at each other and smiled when they stopped tickling him.

Naruto stopped laughing and looked at his parents, ''you two are very bad'' he said with a smile and stood up.

Minato came closer to him and put his hand on his head, ''Okay, you know what, let's go to the beach this Sunday, three of us'' he said making Naruto punch the air happily.

''Okay, okay, then today I will spend my whole day with my son'' she said making Naruto jump in the air.

''Wow, I love you guys so much'' he said as he hugged both of them.

''Us too'' they said.

They broke the hug, ''Okay now let's get ready and have a little talk'' Minato said with a smile.

Kushina and Naruto nodded.

After half an hour they sat around the table having their lunch. And after five minutes later they finished it.

''Okay, so what happened yesterday, you had your final test and you didn't bring your report card. What happened baby'' Kushina asked as she scooted her chair close to her son.

Minato also waited for the answer.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed deeply, ''It's nothing mom, rather I would like to talk to you about something else'' he said as he looked at both of his parents.

''And what is it you want to talk about'' Minato asked as he stood up and came closer to him and sat down on the chair.

Naruto sighed, ''Mom, dad...'' he started as he looked at both of them, ''I don't want to be a shinobi'' he said making Kushina and Minato stand up in shock, ''What are you saying'' they both exclaimed and sat down again.

Naruto nodded, ''I-I know it hurts you but I don't want to be a shinobi. I would rather do a business'' he said still looking down. He didn't dare to look up.

''Alright, are you going to tell me what happened yesterday or do I need to force it out of you'' Kushina said with anger in his eyes. She was angry. What the hell happened to make her baby quit a shinobi life. He wanted to be a damn Hokage, till tomorrow.

''Kushina'' Minato said trying to calm her down.

But she ignored him, ''Did someone do anything to you or said something to you'' she demanded. Yes, she loved him but she would also stop him from taking a wrong path.

Naruto sighed, ''Mom, what happened yesterday had nothing to do with my not being a shinobi'' he said.

''That means something happened yesterday. Tell me now'' she said making Naruto nervous.

Naruto sighed, ''Okay'' He said and Kushina sat down.

''W-Well, After taking my report card I was going to Sakura to -'' , ''Propose her'' Kushina completed his sentence making Naruto nod.

Naruto continued, ''But when I reached in the classroom, she-she was ...with...'' he stopped and closed his eyes. Minato and Kushina understood now but quitting being a shinobi over your love rejection, it was not right and they said the same to him.

Naruto sighed, ''She was with Sasuke'' he said making their eyes go wide.

All of them knew he liked Sakura since when he was a child.

''And I told you what happened, has nothing to do with what I am going to do'' he said making Kushina and Minato sigh.

''Naruto, honey, if you don't want to be a shinobi because of Sakura then Minato can put you in other team'' Kushina suggested but Naruto shook his head and looked at his mother, ''Mom, I lost my interest in shinobi life. It doesn't entice me anymore. And it's not a sudden decision. I have been thinking about it for a while'' he said as he looked at both of his parents. They weren't looking at him. They were looking somewhere else.

Minato and Kushina both have dreams about Naruto and his shinobi life. They wanted him to see at the top of the shinobi life. They wanted to make him the strongest shinobi ever but the sad truth was they couldn't force their dreams on him. No matter how much it hurt them.

Kushina wiped her tears making Naruto panic, ''Mom, I am sorry, please don't cry mom please. I-I am sorry mom. I will do anything you want me to. You want me to be a shinobi then I will be a shinobi mom but please don't cry'' Naruto said frantically to his mother.

Kushina smiled as she put her hand on his head, ''I am happy to know that you will do anything for my sake. You will be a shinobi just because we want it. I am very happy'' she said as she wiped Naruto's tears, ''But we don't want you to force yourself for anything. We want you to be happy no matter what you do'' she said as she looked at her husband who was smiling.

He looked at his son, ''Your mother is right. We had many dreams about your shinobi life and they won't be fulfilled now but seeing you happy is also our dream so we won't stop you from whatever you want'' Minato said making Naruto's eyes get wet.

''Yes Naruto and if you need any kind of help from us you can just tell us straight'' she said as Naruto's tears started to flow.

Kushina and Minato hugged him and he hugged them both.

After a few seconds they broke the hug.

Kushina wiped his tears and looked at him, ''But I have some conditions'' she making Naruto look at her in confusion, ''What condition'' he asked.

''My first condition is, even if you are quitting being a shinobi I want you to train hard every day and I will train you. Your training and the business will have separate timings. Do you accept'' she said making Naruto look down and close his eyes. It may be a problem but well he will deal with it. He lifted his head and nodded.

Kushina smiled, ''Second condition is, you will not do any shady or illegal business. You will do it honestly. And you will have to share everything with me or your father about your new business and I don't think it would be any problem to you because we will not disclose any information to anyone.

Do you accept it'' she proposed her second condition which Naruto didn't need to think about more.

He nodded again making Kushina smile, ''Okay then, do whatever you feel like doing'' she said making Naruto almost cry again. He looked at his parents, ''Mom-dad, I know I have disappointed you and it will be hard for you two in the future but...'' stopped and looked at both of his parents, ''I will try to compensate it with the work I will do. I won't let you guys feels ashamed of me and feel ashamed in the society. I promise this to you'' he declared with determination as his parents smiled with affection.

Minato and Kushina looked at each other and stood up and came both sides of him as the put their hands on his shoulder and leaned down.

''You never disappoint us sweetie'' Kushina said with a smile as she kissed his head.

Naruto smiled as he circled both of his hands around both of his parents neck, ''I love you guys very much and hope to get you as my parents again in next live" he announced with a emotional voice.

''Aww...my baby..'' Kushina cooed as she took his head in her arms and pushed it in her breasts making Minato sighed but he smiled and hugged his wife and son.

They broke the hug and Minato stood straight, ''Okay then I am leaving. I am already late'' he said and kissing Naruto's head and his wife's lips shunshined.

Kushina sat down on the chair, ''Okay then, what are your plans'' she said as she made her butt comfortable.

Naruto thought for a moment, ''Hmm...I am thinking to open a general store'' he said making Kushina raise an eyebrow, ''A general store...are you kidding me. I thought you were going to do something big'' Kushina said as she folded her arms under her large bust.

''It will be big. If everything went according to what I have thought then one day I will take over whole Konoha markets and even spread my business outside Konoha'' Naruto said making Kushina surprise. What he said was big, really big and she could see the determination in his eyes and on his face but, ''how are you going to do it'' she asked as she leaned down and put her elbows on the table and supported her chin on her palms and looked at her son.

Naruto looked at her, ''Well, First of all I will need to have a big start, I mean I will have to sell my item cheapest and with high quality at the opening ceremony. I would do it to make customers'' he said making Kushina nod, ''That's okay but if you sell your products on cheaper prices then how will you profit from it'' she asked and Naruto smiled, ''well, I will also provide some extra services like warranty increase, and home services for a limited period and repair and maintenance. These extra services will cover the selling price of the products and we will make profit from it. Usually customers are on their own after the warranty period is over but we will give them good quality product and they will have to pay for the extra warranty after the warranty period is over'' Naruto said making Kushina smile, ''Wow...You are really growing up in a smart man'' Kushina said as she caressed his cheek.

Naruto put a hand over her hand, ''Well, but before doing it there are many things to prepare'' he said as he looked at his mother, ''I will need a big space and all the regular things like electricity, water, drainage system and then I will have to contact with the merchants and buy the products...phew, it will take money and time'' Naruto said as he looked down in a thinking mode.

''So what's the problem honey. Listen...'' she said as Naruto looked up.

''You can talk to your father about the merchants. He knows them better than anyone else and money, your mom and dad are billionaires'' she said with a grin as she patted his cheek.

Naruto raised his eyebrow, ''Billionaires...'' he said with a raised eyebrow.

''Well, before you were born I was an SSS class Kunoichi and the fees for missions were in millions. Even your father couldn't match me in speed if he didn't had that Hiraishin but that too he made by my help'' Kushina boasted with a pride smirk.

Naruto was wide eyed, ''Really but I never see you in action'' he said with a surprise tone.

Kushina's smirk widened, ''You want to see me in action'' she asked with excitement. Naruto nodded with gleam.

''Alright, in the chuunin exam I will try to have a friendly spar with someone and then you can see me in action'' she said to him. She was bubbling in excitement. Her son wanted to see her in action.

''Then what should we do now. I promised to spend the day with you'' Kushina said looking at Naruto.

''Hmm...then let's go in the market to find a place'' he said and stood up.

Kushina nodded, ''Okay, then give me a bit to get ready'' she said and Naruto nodded, ''Okay''.

Naruto was still waiting after half an hour and Kushina had yet to come. Naruto sighed and decided to go and see what was taking her so long. He went upstairs to his parents' bedroom and without knocking entered inside.

Kushina shrieked when she saw Naruto and immediately covered her breasts with her arm, she was wearing panties down there.

Naruto too was wide eyed. He couldn't just turn his eyes away from the scene. A blush appeared on both of their faces.

''Wh-what are you doing here'' Kushina asked her son making him come out of his stupor.

''Wh-what...It's been half an hour so I wondered why are you taking so much time'' Naruto said but didn't move his eyes away.

Kushina narrowed her eyes, ''I was just having trouble in choosing the dress...and stop undressing me with your eyes, I am already naked'' Kushina said in a bit strict tone.

''S-sorry'' Naruto said as he looked away but next second he looked back, ''But you know what mom, there's nothing embarrassing about it and nothing to hide since I have already seen you naked'' Naruto suggested making Kushin's eyes go wide, ''Wh-what the-when did you see me naked'' she exclaimed with red face.

''Come on mom we used to take bath together and I even used to play with your breasts'' he said in a thinking mode making Kushina confuse and embarrassed, ''But that was when you were five years old'' she exclaimed in embarrassment with a red face.

''Umm...I think you have wrong information. I was around seven years old back then when you stopped taking baths with me. And So what I still remember everything about you'' he said as he moved towards her making her step back but he passed by her, ''Come on its no big deal...here let me help you choose'' he said and looked in the cupboard.

Kushina stood behind him shocked. Her mind wasn't working. She didn't know what to do.

''Okay here it is'' he said s he pulled out a white shirt, black pant and black coat, an office look.

He put them down on the bed and looked at his mother, ''I will wait for you outside...and by the way...'' he said and leaning up touched his lips to hers making her mind go whirl, ''You also used to kiss me on the lips'' he said and walked out like nothing happened.

Kushina sat down removing her arm from her boobs making them jiggle. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her mind.

She calmed her mind and opened her eyes and narrowed them, ''That little bast-'' she stopped, he was her son after all and...she sighed...it was nothing big...like he had said. She herself still wanted to take baths with him and kiss him on the lips too but was afraid about how Naruto would react. So she stopped when he was growing up and it was also because he would spend more time training than with her.

She sighed and got dressed and went out to her son, ''Let's go'' she said with a smile as she stuck her hand out to hold Naruto's.

They both smiled, then Kushina looked down at him, ''It seems like I will have to make a rule of knocking on the door before entering...'' she said making Naruto nervous.

They came out of the house and Kushina stopped and looked away, "and I-I remember about our baths and kisses...it was you who stopped bathing with me" she said in a bit lower sound but Naruto heard her clear.

He smiled and tightened his grip on her hand making her look at her, "Well, I will now have time and all the opportunities so if you want to take bath with me, I have no problem and would always look forward to our baths" he said in the same level of sound as his mother. She stared at him wide eyes but she closed them and sighed, "It's not about what I want. It's about if you want to bath with me or not. I stopped taking bath with you because you were growing up and as the children grow up, parents affectionate activities starts to appear boring and disgusting to them...so.." she stopped and looked ahead at the passing peoples.

Naruto didn't know his mother was thinking in that direction. He sighed, he never felt disgusted while taking baths with her or any affectionate activities towards him.

He turned to her and held her hand in both of her hands and looked up in her eyes, "From tomorrow onwards we will take baths together, no matter what and mom I will never feel disgusted with any of your or dad's affectionate activities towards me" he declared with all the love he could muster and Kushina immediately hugged him to her breasts.

"And you know whenever you hug me to your breasts I feel like a free boy, like there is no burden on my shoulders" he said and Kushina smiled happily and kissed his head.

They broke the hug and looked at each other and smiled.

Kushina then turned to the road, ''By the way where are we going first'' she asked and Naruto scratched his chin, ''Huh...well I think we should go to see some sights for my store. We will need a big place, only after that we can calculate about money we need'' he said and Kushina nodded, ''Okay, let's go then'' Kushina said and they both went to the market to find a place where Naruto could open his store.

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked it, so write about it.**


End file.
